


Heart in a Box

by telefool



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dinner, Meet-Cute, Morning After, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Jett Reno has spent too long with their hand and their thoughts.





	Heart in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my absolutely cute af wife. Also, Jett uses they/them pronouns in this, because fuck you, I exist.

“Wow.” Tilly said again, and Jett was amazed she was still managing to sound so sincere. Be so sincere. Even Jett thought a heart in a box was a little macabre. “Amazing! So you programmed-”

“-yeah.” Jett interrupted. They’d only known her for a few days but they already thought Tilly was someone who could use a little interrupting, now and then. “Scrapped for it, built it, programmed it, using bits of whatever wasn’t burnt to shit from the crash, added some glue and there you go.”

“Wow.” Tilly said again, blinking like a few logic gates had failed. “Where, um, where did you put the  _ glue _ -”

“You want me show you where to put it?” Jett asked, and if Tilly’s twitching button nose and blinking eyes were any indicator, it had come out a little more direct than they’d meant. Shit, Jett had been trapped here, ten months, nothing but them and their motley crew and the first thing Starfleet did when they got Jett back was stick ‘em in a room with the cutest officer on the bridge, and her straining uniform top.

Jett swallowed. Looked away. Alright, off duty or not, that was inappropriate. Technically, they were here in a professional capacity, to show the clever science officer their inventions for Starfleet log. They’d take the information, garnered out of brutal necessity- use it to refine the computer’s main simulations. Better to know their suffering had served a purpose. It still fucking sucked.

“Yes?” Tilly said, making her answer a rhetorical question and Jett ducked their head a bit, dodging their ghosts and pointed to the crack that had almost cost them a fucking life. The replicator battery was a danger to charge with the electricity surges the crashed ship was experiencing, which meant that they’d gotten to play the fun guessing game of where did anybody keep fucking adhesive? 

Almost lost a friend for want of a little paste.

“Oh.” said Tilly, sounding a little subdued. “You didn’t. It’s really- it’s glue. I mean.”

Jett just looked at her for a second, watching her cheeks pink nervously, her little white teeth biting into her lower lip. The sight was shooing some of those ghosts away. 

“I was flirting with you.” Jett reassured her. “I’m a little rusty.”

“Well, you have a good reason!” Tilly said. “For being rusty. Which you aren’t- I’m  just- I’m bad. My bad, I mean. Haha.”

Tilly took a breath, and Jett watched the points of her gold banding stretch further from her zipper to accommodate. Amazing, the advancements science had made, in their time away.

“You want to go to dinner?” Jett asked, which was stupid, ridiculous and inappropriate. Jett Reno didn’t ask pretty girls out on dates- Jett got too drunk and had feelingless port side sex to sweat away the loneliness. But Jett hadn’t been portside in over a month- hadn’t seen a healthy, fuckable soul in over ten months. It was just... maybe,  _ maybe _ under the eyes of this young officer Jett was feeling a little… shy.

Dinner was always a good idea. At least if you decided not to fuck, you weren’t hangry.

“It’s ten a.m.” Tilly told them apologetically, like she was sorry for causing the sun to rise, and it made Jett smile. They waited for her to figure it out. Tilly was brilliant, they could already tell. 

Watching her find the answer was like watching dawn come. Pretty rare, way up here.

“Dinner isn’t- oh. OH. Yes. I mean, uh no- that is what I mean. Yes.”

She was beaming, pink lips pulled into a smile, and already Jett can’t wait to see her undone, hair down, with that cute mouth on-

\- the tines of a fork, and Jett smiled. Tilly’s eyes fluttered closed at the taste, tongue sneaking out to lift the last remnants of creme and chocolate, raspberry and ganache from the bow of her upper lip.

“Mmm.” She hummed, and Jett sunk a little further into their chair, across the array of cleared dishes. Turned out it was pretty easy for a life-saving war hero to beg a few extra replicator credits, and they’d blown them all this evening. “I can’t believe you cooked this-”

“Programmed.” Jett reminded her. Wanted to reach across the table and drag a finger across her cheek, like Tilly was whipped cream, thick and sweet. They hadn’t been this full in months- thought for a while they might die with an empty stomach, and the gurgle of piss bags draining in the background. Blinked, and tucked their chin into their hand- tried to focus on the small talk. “I never really learned how to cook, being space-raised. Couldn’t have made a bit of this, if you’d put me in front of a stove- even though I could turn the stove into a better stove.”

Tilly laughed, like Jett wanted her to, and dipped her fork to scrape at the last smears of her dessert. Jett did love a girl who loved to eat. Watched her pause to lick the tines of her fork before she answered- tongue flat over her lower lip, running the silver points across to clean them. Adorable.

“I can make biscuits.” Tilly offered, flicking her eyes up, like Jett’s dangerous to look at for too long. “Bacon. Mostly breakfast, but some lunch. The dorm we had was older, and it only had one replicator for the whole floor for three months? Easier to make some stuff yourself, even once they got a couple more.”

“Resourceful.” Jett said, liking the way Tilly bit her lip, looked so attentive. “I’ve also heard that you are brilliant, quick on your feet. Better under pressure, and that is quite a lot of praise for an officer in their first year.”

“Wow. Uh. Wow. Who- um, who exactly said that, those things? Nevermind, you did, just now.” Tilly trailed off, her voice faint, like she was far away. “I- thank you.”

“Almost everyone on this ship had good things to say about you.” Jett murmured. “A few said you talk a lot, Saru that you often talk over-”

“-ha-” Tilly said, tightly with a quirk of her head.

“-and that normally when you do, it saves lives. That if I was smart, I’d let you do the talking.”

Tilly’s mouth opened and then closed like she didn’t know what to say. Jett hadn’t either. The Kelpian had just speared them with those serious blue eyes, and turned his back to them with that, Burnham supressing a smile by looking busy at her console.

“Wow.” She said finally.

“Someone also mentioned that you don’t go out to dinner much.” Jett said. Reached out a fork, and took another swipe of pie right out of it’s replicated tin.

“I don’t.” Tilly agreed, looking thoughtful but not upset. She reached up, tucking a curl behind her ear and looked up to meet Jett’s intrigued gaze with surprising strength. “I’m not normally a ‘dinner date’ kind of girl.”

“Me either.” Jett breathed-

-and exhaled, hot air hitting Tilly like blow back, rushing between the valley created by the pale rise of her breasts.  They chased the goosebumps that rose in reaction with their tongue, licking a wet, warm path up that milky skin, flushed with arousal. Tilly’s arms were wrapping her sweet and close, blanketing her in skin and warmth and Jett felt truly relaxed for the first time in a long time. Their hands roamed, skimming soft, smooth skin, unweathered by the sun, their hands settling in the soft crease on Tilly’s hips, fingertips snug between thigh and belly.

Not a dinner kind of girl, Jett was sure she was telling the truth now, as quickly as smart, nervous science officer Tilly had been to shed her blues and stripes. Just kicked them off and to the floor as soon as she’d gotten within sight of Jett’s bed. Their mouth chased the points of her breasts even as she shook, smearing spit in their wake. They were practically drooling for it.

Delicious. Tilly was all pink and pale like the dolls Jett used to have sent to them from a well-meaning aunt back on a colony, but stripped bare, she radiated a power jointed cloth and ceramic never could. Every crease of her body seemed made for the tip of Jett’s tongue, every freckle deserving a kiss. Her mouth was screwed shut, as she shuddered, grasped for the short strands of hair at the nape of Jett’s neck, the sting only making them meaner, more eager to retaliate. 

When Jett pushed forward, nuzzling their head into the best thing about their rescue, Tilly sank back into the plush of their pillows. Her body reclined, hands tracing shoulders, wrapping their waist. Jett sank onto her like she was a warm bath and pressed together fully the contact was blissful. 

_ This _ was what Jettt had wanted. Ten months of pain, exhaustion, worry and terrible food, and all they’d really wanted was  _ this _ . A sweet thing under them, gasping their name. Something to put break apart instead of put back together. The kind of relaxation they got from working somebody up to real desperation- pure want. They sucked on the rising tip of Tilly’s breast, before widening to mouth at the pale fawn color of her areola feeling the skin tighten and raise under their tongue. Tilly’s breath was coming faster and faster, uneven, her chest rising and falling, making Jett chase her with their mouth, a slippery game. They came up for air, skimming fingers over the soft slope of Tilly's belly. All of her was soft and pleasing to the touch. Amazing to Jett that maybe one day this soft, sweet woman under her hands would be commander to thousands. Captain.

Maybe one day Jett’s brain would shut up. Less future, more now and suddenly impatient, they slid their hand further down between them, and Tilly spread her legs across Jett’s bed. Quick and eager, for the touch. Jett’s fingers went where TIlly wanted them most, teasing and filling. Her breath was racing just above, as Jett curled around her body like she was preparing to enter atmosphere. When Tilly came apart underneath them, Jett felt satisfied.

Turned on like crazy, but so, so satisfied.

Tilly was already almost asleep, cheek in her palm, like a schoolgirl.

“Too much chocolate.” Jett whispered, and climbed off the bed to go shower, think about what to program for breakfast. It was nice, they thought, settled in a way sex doesn’t normally grant, almost domestic.

-

Definitely domestic. Tilly bent at the waist to zip her blues shut, and Jett missed the view immediately. She straightened. Met Jett’s eyes. She’d been less shy since she’d eaten them out in the shower.

“Thanks.” She said. Glanced away again, suddenly awkward. “Uh, guess, I’ll uh. See you-”

“-around?” Jett said, smiling a little. “Really? You must not do dinner very often.”

“Or breakfast.” TIlly said. Laughed awkwardly, making Jett duck their head, look back up at her grinning. “Guess I’m a lunch kind of-”

“I’ll see you at lunch then.” Jett said. A little too quick to be cool. “Message me what you want.”

TIlly paused, like a glitchy hologram, and then a smile broke across her face, shy but earnest. A prettier sunrise than her hair, and Jett was a fucking  _ sap _ .

“Kay.” She said. Laughed.

A good sound to wake up to, Jett thought. Maybe they oughta keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
